Walking Away
by without
Summary: What is left of Tsuzuki's existence is threatened by his own bureau and the only sanctuary he has is with the last man he would expect to be with.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Characters not mine yadda yadda yadda. ( Warning: First time writer (  
  
Walking Away By: Black_Pyre08  
  
The corridor is dark and cold, the lights that usually illuminate the hall turned off. Behind the closed door murmurings could be heard and Asato Tsuzuuki felt the clammy finger of apprehension run up his spine as he closed his own slender fingers over the doorknob. Silently, he turned the knob, and still unsure of what it is he expected to find, pushed the door open. "Oh God.Oh God.." Somebody was moaning. In the dim light he could see. Hisoka? Hisoka, what are you doing? Why is Tatsumi bent between your spread legs? Hisoka, stop it. Stop it, please!!! Oh God Almighty, stop it!!!!! "Tsuzuki, wake up! Come on, wake up!" Watari slapped Tsuzuki lightly. " Come on, they can't find me here. Nobody's supposed to come and see you, Tsuzuki. Please." Tsuzuki opened his eyes and saw his usually smilinf friend bent over him with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong, Watari?" Sleepily, not understanding Watari's concern, he smiled at up at him. " I had the weirdest dream last night. I dreamt that I saw Tasumi and Hisoka doing it." Tsuzuki laughed at this seemingly impossible thought. Watari, his golden eyes a little glazed, were sad as he gazed down on him. "Tsu-chan.." he murmured in a low voice as if fearful of being overheard "It wasn't a dream. You caught Hisoka and Tatsumi together in the Gushoushin's library. Hisoka said you went nuts. Oh, Tsu, you tried to kill Tatsumi." But Tsuzuki was already in a different place, a place of dim lights and the screams of a young man. Of blood and books. "Tsu.." Watari's cracking voice brought him back once again to the clean, well- lighted bedroom. "Hisoka was screaming for help and we found you hitting Tatsumi over and over again. Hisoka tried to stop you but he couldn't. Tsu, Tatsumi's in ICU right now." Tsuziki's eyes were blank pools of pure violet light as he stared up at the ceiling. "That's not true. It can't be true, Yutaka. I don't remember hurting tatsumi. I would never do that. Tell me it's not true." He sat up and gripped Watari's shoulder with both hands. Staring straight into Watari's eyes he said in a firm and steady voice. "Tell me." Watari's lower lip trembled and his entire body, as if weighed down by some incredible force, sagged. He collapsed into Tsuzuki's arms, his body shaking as he wept, curling up into that defensive fetal position. "Are you alright now, Watari?" Tsuzuki spoke, knowing that it was his turn to be strong, his face buried in Watri's tousled blond hair. Watari nodded. "What are they going to do to me now?" Watari, looking up, saw that Tsuzuki's beautiful face was drawn, fearful yet resigned to whatever fate had in store for him. He sighed, hating himself for having to add to the sadness that could be seen in Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes. "They're going to put you in Limbo, Tsuzuki." "I'm scared Watari." "But I'm not going to let them, Tsu." "What?" "I'm here aren't I? I managed to unlock the door to this room haven't I? You're getting out of here, Tsuzuki." "I'm innocent, damn it!" "Then prove it after you've gone, Tsu. Come on." He pulled Tsuzuki up from the bed. "003 will be flying ahead of us, he'll serve as our scout." As they hurried from the room and ran across the vaulted hallways, Watari spoke. "They think you're too volatile, too unpredictable, to dangerous. That's why the'yre dumping you in Limbo." He paused to look back at the man trotting up beside him. " I only have you, Tsu." Watari stopped when they reached the front door and gave him a slow, sad smile, tears shining at the corners of his eyes. "You're on your own now, my friend. Go." Watari watched as Tsuzuki walked away, walking amongst the falling cherry blossoms.The blooms falling to the ground just as Tsuzuki will have to take refuge in the Earth, both of them unwanted and unneeded by the tree that spawned them. 


	2. Pain of Remembering

Pain of Remembering  
  
Disclaimer: Characters not mine. Oh, and thanks a lot to those who reviewed my first story.(  
  
In the deepest parts of a forest park, an angel kneels, a long forgotten marker of a little girl's grave. It's marble body gives off an otherworldly sheen, standing out against the dark green of the dense forest like an opal in a velvet case. Its head is tilted slightly to the side like that of a curious bird, gazing down at the figure sprawled on the book it holds on its lap. Under the relentless stare of the lifeless stone, the figure stirs, the hands clasped on its chest breaking apart like the butterfly's wings at the start of its new existence. Lashes flutter as the prone figure struggles to open his eyes, caressing the air with a butterfly's kiss. The eyes snap open at the sound of a twig breaking no more than a foot away from him, brilliant amethyst eyes gazing out into the blackness of night. "Tsuzuki-sama.you look so scared." It was Muraki, with his purring velvety voice. He approached Tsuzuki cautiously, ever aware of the paranoia with which Tsuzuki stared at him with. That had never been there before. In a cracked voice, witness to weeks of mute observance of the world, Tsuzuki struggled to form what seemed to be his first words "Muraki, you came." He waved that away with an impatient gesture. "Of course I came, did you actually think I could stay away when I heard what happened?" With Muraki's assistance, he sat up, leaning back against the marble messenger. "But how did you find out?" That low laugh and then "Oh, Tsuzuki-sama, I have pacts and contacts you'd really rather not know about." But truly, Tsuzuki could scarcely care now. What was important was life, and Muraki, evil as he was, was brimming with it. "Come with me, Tsuzuki. It's your chance now. What have you got to turn back to anyway?" Coming to Tsuzuki's side he kneeled as if in supplication. "They left you when they promised that they would never. They abandoned you, my beautiful broken doll, they hurt you." Leaning over, he wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki, gathering him to his lap, holding him like a mother would hold her hurting child. "You're not one of them. You've never been." From the folds of his long trench coat, a syringe appears, unseen by Tsuzuki, already transported to a world of pain and guilt by Muraki's piercing words. Easily, Muraki slid the syringe into Tsuzuki's jugular vein, the drug freely flowing into Tsuzuki's system, wreaking havoc on his mind already made vulnerable by Muraki's words and actions. "Come with me, Tsuzuki." Tsuzuki sighed as he lay back on the feather bed in his room. It had been, what? Months, weeks, days since Muraki had taken him under his wing and under his care and literally, under him. He giggled and tittered furiously at that. then stopped. Since when did he? But there was no time to think. Muraki was here, kissing him and he was kissing him back. A rosary of sighs fluttered from his lips as Muraki showered his naked and eager body with kisses. No time to think." Tsuzuki, come with me." Tsuzuki smiled indulgently "Where now, love?" "Somewhere, where I'll show you something infinitely interesting." "Uh-hmmm. Later Muraki. Please, I need you in me right now, Muraki. I need you." It was a young woman with long beautiful blond hair. " Don't you think that her hair is beautiful? Do you want it Tsuzuki?" "Uh-hmm, I want, uh-hmm." Muraki smiled at his eagerness. Tsuzuki watched with fascination as Muraki, with one hand and appalling strength pulled off an entire section of her hair. One end glistened with bits of skin and blood. Tsuzuki smile dreamily. "Pretty color, that. I like red. I like blood." But something was bothering him. Something he was supposed to do. A small frown appeared on his forehead. Somebody he should stop right now. Was it Muraki? But why? Because.because.because Muraki is. a sting on his forearm and then it was gone. And so were his thoughts of opposing Muraki. Muraki was gazing down at him with a small smile. He loved Muraki. He shouldn't stop him from doing anything. After all, it was Muraki who had showed him how nice it was to feel the blood flowing over your fingers after you've slit the throat of some innocent young thing. It was Muraki who showed him how wonderful it was to hold the still beating heart of a victim in your hands, holding it in front of him, pretending he could still see. "What next, Muraki?" Tsuzuki was confident, confident he could sort it all out. But not yet, not right now. Something was begging to be remembered but when he tried to, it hurt too much. Muraki had asked him to stop trying to. He tried to listen to Muraki, but sometimes scenes flashed before his eyes and there was no stopping them. Scenes of laughter, of an angel with long flowing golden hair, of a serious young man with brilliant emerald eyes, of a grouch who could still look so beautiful while tormenting him about something or the other. So he was confident that he could figure it out. But not yet. As he wound the hair around his wrist like a bracelet, smiling at Muraki and asking for his help in knotting it, he thought, not yet. Life's just too good. The pain can wait. 


End file.
